Haruka Arisu
Haruka Arisu (''アリス 遥香, Arisu Haruka) is a Chuunin of Konohagakure. ''(WARNING: My English is bad, please just overlook it) Background Haruka born into a rich and powerful family, her parent isn't shinobi. Even thought being in such luxurious and "safe" lifestyle, she hated it. When the Kyuubi attacked, Arisu's large house was destroyed but the family was survived. Half of their wealthiness lost, so her parent worked extra to get it back. Because of that her parent never have time for their daughter, and then Haruka realized that her parent valued money more than her. She growing up hating her family. Haruka had a bodyguard, his name is Kurosu. He was very loyal. He's a shinobi and he trained to kill whoever dared to harm his mistress. Haruka always irks by his rather cold and emotionless demeanor. She always talking nonstop to him and he just respond with a nod, he never talk much but she still love his presence anyway. Sometimes, Haruka and Kurosu took a stroll around Konohagakure. She always felt jealous whenever she see kids her age playing around or training. To allowed being outside and enjoy the world, not being cooped up in some dark room and forced to study this and that and grow up with greedy and materialistic parent. Inside her heart, Haruka wished to be a shinobi. Protecting the village is the real dignifed job to her. Kurosu secretly supporting his mistress, he even said that Haruka has a talent to became a shinobi. Haruka went against her parent, she decided to became a shibobi. At first her parent was highly disagree with this, but Haruka being hard headed she is, at last they decided to let their child go but in one condition: Haruka is not allowed to go back to the Arisu household unless she wanted to continue family's business (yes, they were literally KICKED her out.) Haruka was fine with that, so she move on and live her new exciting life. Haruka entered the academy and made many new friends there, she then became a genin. She really enjoy her new life, but there was one thing that always disturbs Haruka, she can't meet Kurosu because he's still working for the Arisu household, and she is forbidden to go there. Haruka never see Kurosu in Konoha since she was kicked out, but there are times when she can felt his presence somewhere, when she try to reached out there's no one there. She miss him so much. Personality As a child, Haruka was bitter and quiet in fact Haruka is a confident, lively, and cheerful girl when there's people around. She was gifted with sharp instinct, which made her a very skillful sensor nin. She's a masochist and like to try different things even thought she knows that it's dangerous. That's why she got many scars when she was a kid. (student-genin ages) Haruka is rather reckless and her friends often burdened with this because she can cause much troubles if not being watched. Haruka like outdoor so much, her hobbies is rock climbling and hunting insects. She usually ask Shino to join her when she want to hunt some insects. Haruka also has a little crush on Sai, but she tried to be cool about it and not thinking about it. Her bestfriend is Ino, mainly because she thinks Ino is a cool girl and a fun playmate, Haruka secretly hates it when Ino's close with Sai. Appearance She used pink colored kimonos when she was a child. As a student at the academy, she used white shirt with light pink unzipped jacket, yellow shorts and blue sandals. When she was a genin, she used pink shirt covered with pink cape, yellow shorts, yellow headband, and pink sandals. (see the picture.) '' Now, she use purplish pink dress with yellow cape; white headband, shoes, belt, inner cloth, and shorts; and dark grey glove that reached her elbow. ''(see the picture) Haruka's hair color is strawberry pink and always rather messy. Her bangs frames her face. In part I she tied her hair into high ponytail, in part II she made it into low ponytail. Abilities Haruka's a talented sensor-type nin, even Kurosu noticed Haruka's ability. She don't want to wasted her talent, so she trained hard sharpening it. She usually assigned in team that include tracking target. She also has good vitality and not get tired easily. Her weakness is everything including mesmerise, theory, and strategy. It's because when she was a child, she always forced to read and mesmerised a ton of useless things that she didn't care about. Trivia * Haruka's surname: Arisu (アリス) is the Japanese form of English Alice, meaning "noble sort." Considering that her family was indeed a part of nobility. * Her hobbies including rock climbing, hunting insects, and birdwatching. * Her favorite's foods are shrimp roll and udon. Reference *Her creator is me, at first I upload her profile in my deviantART account, this is Haruka's page *Her surname reference: Here (number 13) Category:DRAFT